What more can a Guy want?
by SnickersManiac
Summary: Of course, a Snickers fan fic, Nick starts flirting with Sara in the break room and starts speaking a little Spanish. NickSara, Bit's of Yo!Bling.
1. Te Amo

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from this story.

Sorry for the short chapter but i got to a point that I couldn't think what to put next, I'll will probably update every other day, maybe later depending on Work load and stuff, i hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snickers

"Te Amo" Nick said with a little charm in his voice.

"You What" Sara replied, she didn't understand a word of Spanish, well she thought that's what Nick was speaking.

"Te Amo"

"Yes Nick, I heard that but what the hell does it mean?"

"Your telling me that you don't know what that means?" "I'm hurt Sidle"

"Come on Nicky, you no I don't speak Spanish."

"Oh you'll no in good time!"

"Oh please tell me Nick!"

"Ah ah, that would be given you the easy way out."

"Fine, so say it again."

Nick couldn't help but laugh, "Te Amo."

"Spelt?"

"Sar, it ain't that hard, T-E, Space A-M-O. I don't won't you cheating, I'll know!"

"What, you gonna watch over me 24/7?"

"If you want me too, I won't complain."

"Me either, I…"

Before Sara could finish Grissom entered, "Nick, you and Greg, DB, Brass is waiting. Warrick and Cath, Double homicide, you have Vega.

Sara your with me."

"Yay, so Nick, doesn't look like you can watch over me, Gris you know any Spanish?"

"No, but I'm sure Vega does but he isn't on our case so people, work!"

Warrick and Cath were first to go out the door, Greg and Grissom shortly followed.

"Remember Sar, I'll know!"

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second… Cowboy!"

Nick started to blush, he loved it when Sara called him Cowboy, it made him feel loved inside, even tho it's not much of a name to call someone you love, but he knew he loved Sara and he hoped Sara loved him too.

Sara and Nick left the room and the lab was in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R, I hope you like!


	2. One thought, millions of reasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from this Story, I wish I was involved with CSI but I'm not.

Sorry for the late update, and as I have been told by a Spanish Teacher 'Te Amo' doesn't mean 'Your Master' that is 'Su Amo' or something like that, please do not complain I do not speak hardly any Spanish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Lexa-Gibbs, jdcocogirl, maricejayo, nickysbabygirl and Nikky's girl for the reviews and any more that are added after I have wrote this.

Sara and Grissom had finished up going over the scene and were back at the Lab, Sara had taken the blood samples to DNA and a bullet case found to ballistics, Sara decided to go to the break room and go over some paper work, but her mind was set on figuring out what Nick had said to her earlier, she took the piece of paper out that had '_Te Amo_' Scribbled roughly on it, taking nothing else in she kept putting one foot in-front of the other and '_Te Amo_' was all she had running through her mind, before she knew it she had reached the break room, still paying no attention to her surroundings, '**BANG**'.

"Ouch"

Sara let out, she looked through the glass window in the door and saw Nick and Greg sitting at the Table, Greg laughing as hard as he could, Nick just had a smile on his face.

Sara opened the door and walked in, Nick rushed over to her and put his hand his hand on her shoulder.

"You OK?"

"Yes thanks" She turned her attention to Greg "Button it Sanders!"

Nick couldn't help but smile even more, Greg had stopped laughing for the time being but you could see he was only trying to keep it in.

"You and your stupid Spanish"

"What?" A confused look came over Nick's face.

"Well I was thinking about, you know?"

Greg still giggling quietly was also listening to Sara and Nicks Conversation.

"No I don't know."

Nick smiled and Sara took his hand and took him outside.

"What you said earlier, come on Nick if I don't ask someone or use a translator or something you know I ain't gonna figure it out."

"Well what if it tell you that in about 20 seconds you will?"

"It would make me a happy women."

"OK then you wasted about 3 seconds me about 6,7."

""So then?"

Nick Smiled then slowly kissed Sara on the lips and about 10 seconds later he pulled away.

"Woo, um that doesn't really help, but hay you're a good kisser!"

Nick blushed, a million thoughts ran through his head, was that good, does that mean she likes him, more importantly does that mean she loves him?

"Sara, I love you."

A few seconds of silence was soon cut short by an ecstatic Greg pouncing through the door.

"O my God Nick you kissed her!"

Sara turned to face Greg and shot him an evil glare.

"Get over it Greggo."

Nick smiled whilst Greg frowned.

"That's not very nice Sidle."

"Live with it."

Greg walked back into the Break room still making out he was hurt by what he saw.

"So" Nick asked with a bit of panic.

"So" Sara smiled. "I love you too Nicky!"

Nick smiled and kissed Sara again.

"So what about breakfast after shift?"

"You asking me out on a date?"

"Yes Sara, I'm asking you out on a date."

"Not much of a date tho?"

"OK then breakfast, then back to mine for a bit of cowboy lovin' ?"

"Sounds great." Sara winked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for another short chapter, but I promise they will get longer and better!

Please R&R


	3. Breakfast Date, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing CSI, except from a few Series on DVD, and some other stuff.

**Spoilers:** None!

**Comments: **So Sorry for the really late update, the next chapter may be late too, so I'm going to attempt to write 3 or 4 chapters this week and then post them 1 by one starting next Saturday, got a lot of work to do for college this week and did last week so that's why I'm late updating, Sorry again.

Anyway the Breakfast 'Date' is it safe to say, I think this is what you have been waiting for, hopefully this Fic will turn out with Sara moving in with Nick but then it might not, I'm trying not to give much away, so here we are Chapter 3, The Date!

* * *

It was 9:21, Nick and Sara had reached the Diner at which they were going to have breakfast, they were sitting in the seats they usually occupied whilst visiting. Sara was looking through the Menu choosing what she wanted, Nick however knew what he wanted and sat there staring in Sara's eyes, Sara caught Nick looking at her and looked up from the menu, Nick quickly turned to look out the window which caused Sara to let out a little laugh.

"What do you find so amusing?" Nick politely asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sara smiled.

"So you normally laugh at nothing."

"Sometimes yes."

Nick Smiled, "Your weird Sidle you know that?"

"I'm weird." Sara laughed, "I'm wasn't the one staring at someone then looked away when I looked up."

Nick started to go red, he had no idea why, this was meant to be date but he couldn't find enough courage in himself to look at Sara with out feeling hot. '_Knock out of it Stokes'_ he quietly said to himself, but obviously not quiet enough, Sara let out another giggle.

"See you do find something amusing."

"Knock out of it Stokes" She said in a playful way.

"Oh God!" Nick rubbed his head with his hand.

Sara's smile grew.

"Are you ready to order?"

Sara looked over at Nick who still sat there rubbing his head.

"Nick you ready to order?"

Nick's head shot up, shacking his head.

"Um, I would like some toast, egg and beans, with a cup of coffee please, Nick?"

"I would like the full breakfast, and a cup of coffee too please."

"OK, your order will be ready soon, I'll bring the coffee's over in a minute."

"Thank you" They both said in Unison.

Sara had her hand on the table, Nick slowly put his hand on the table too and slowly moved his hand towards Sara, Sara saw Nick move his hand slowly over to hers, she smiled and lifted her hand and put it on Nick's, gripping it firmly, this made Nick smile slightly.

"You don't have to be so nervous Nick, I ain't gonna bite, I would have thought if either of us would be nervous to make a move it would be me after by bad record with guys."

"Well, that record isn't gonna keep, cus I ain't gonna let you down." Nick finished his line with a wink.

"You ain't kissed me yet, I might be bad at kissing and then you will dump me." Sara frowned.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here Sara, I bet you're a great kisser, you no what we could try if you want, see you is right?"

"Right here?" Sara asked.

"Yep."

"Right now?"

"Yes, jeesh you ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"I asked two, you asked two."

"Sara stop talking."

Nick leant across the table attempting to Kiss Sara but before he caught her lips the waiter had come back with their coffees.

"Sorry to disturb you two." The waiter said whilst placing their coffees on the table.

Sara smiled, Nick however looked annoyed but still managed to smile. '_Darn women, getting in the way of our kiss.' _Nick thought.

Sara stood up once the waiter had left, Nick looked up at her worry on his face.

"Don't worry, I ain't leaving ya." Sara winked.

She got out of her seat and walked round to the other side of the table where Nick was sitting, she sat on the seat next to Nick, Nick following her every move. She turned to face Nick and they sat there staring into each others eyes for a while, Nick swallowed the slowly put his hand on the back of Sara's head moving into to kiss her hoping no one was going to disturb them this time, well he succeeded, a few minutes later they parted breathless both taking deep breathes. What they didn't no that the pretty much the whole Diner was watching them, after a few seconds the diner filled with applause, Nick and Sara looked around trying to find out what everyone was clapping at. After a while Nick figured out they was clapping at them, the clapping soon subsided and Nick whispered into Sara's ear

"You would think I had proposed."

Sara gave Nick a peck on the check before taking up her original position on the other side of the table opposite Nick and grabbed his hand again.

* * *

Well that was part one of the breakfast date, hope you enjoyed it, please R&R, Thank You. 


	4. Breakfast Date, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing CSI, except from a few Series on DVD, and some other stuff.

**Spoilers:** None!

**Comments: **Well I hope you liked the first part too the Breakfast Date, know not many people read the Authors comments, I know I don't, so I'll keep it short and sweet, Enjoy!

* * *

Nick and Sara sat the staring into each other's eyes, still holding each other's hand.

"Hay Sar, you know, you're a good kisser." Nick Smiled.

"Right back at ya."

Nick stuck his tongue out a little like he does sometimes, he licked his lips, Sara just noticed and couldn't help but think how sexy he looked when he did that, not that he didn't look sexy before, of course he did, he still does, he still will.

"You need help getting that out all the way?"

"What like this." Nick said before sticking his tongue out as far as he could.

"Ar, you ruined it know."

"Sorry babe, is this better?" Sticking his tongue out just a bit.

"Much!"

Sara leaned over the table, considering the table was quite big, she motioned Nick to lean over too so she could reach. She put her hands either side if Nicks face, her right hand managing to wonder up to the top of his head and rubbing it slightly, heck he didn't have much hair there any more, but that made it smoother, consider it rubbing an egg, but with short hairs on it.

Sara finished the kiss and leant back in her chair.

"You like my hair style then?"

"Yeah, you know when you had more hair, not the mop of hair you had a while ago, I always wanted to run my fingers through it, but with this look I can rub it instead, you no how to make a girl happy."

"Hay, I didn't have a mop, that was the style around that time."

"Oh yeah and so was the 'Dead bug' above ya lip thing!"

"That was a Tache, and I never heard you say that before." Nick said pouting.

"Hay, that was what Greg and 'Rick called it not me, anyone tell you ya look cute when your pouting?"

"Well no, and I may have to consider sorting those two out."

"Yeah right."

"What's that meant to mean Sidle?"

"You keep calling me that you may never find out."

"What's that meant to mean Sara?"

Sara smiled and that caused Nick to laugh.

"Man, I'm hungry when are we gonna get our food." She said changing the subject.

"Ooo, Sara getting grumpy cus she isn't getting any food?" Nick said in a baby voice.

Sara gave him an evil glare which caused him to pout again, Sara sighed, she never imagined she would be on a date with Nick Stokes, she couldn't believe how two months ago she found herself in Grissom's bedroom listening to him go on about death, it was obvious there was no chemistry between them, she wanted Nick, Grissom was a fatherly figure, not a… Husband figure, the thought of choosing Grissom over Nick grossed her out causing a shiver to go down her spin.

As if on cue, before Sara could complain again, the waiter came flying out the kitchen with two plates.

"Toast, Egg and beans?"

"Me Thanks." Sara said pointing to her place.

The waiter placed the plate with Toast, Egg and beans into Sara's part of the table and Nick's full breakfast in his part.

Sara wasted no time in grabbing the toast and eating eat leaving Nick to say thank you.

"You Happy now?"

"Um very!"

A few minutes later Sara had finished Nick not long after, Nick took the last sip out of his coffee and again turned his attentions to Sara.

"Desert?"

"Yes please."

"OK, what you want?"

"Well a certain Nick Stokes wouldn't go a miss."

"Well a certain Nick Stokes isn't on the menu, but I'm sure that can be arranged for a beautiful women like you."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to miss out on this 'Cowboy Lovin' he is on about."

Nick Smiled and went to pay the bill, when he turned around Sara was right there behind him, she took his hand and lead him out to his car. Sara was about to walk around to the passenger side when Nick spun her around and pushed her up the side of his car, hands on her hips, and lips together, a few minutes later they parted breathless, both smiling, Nick let Sara go to the other side where he opened the door for her and let her in closing the door behind her. Then going round to his side and jumping in.

"You're a real gentlemen aren't ya?"

"Ah, that's all part of the Texas lovin' for ya', I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie when we get back if you like, your choice."

"You have romance?"

"No, but I do on Cable."

"Right, bet you have all Action and Horror."

"Yeah, got anything against that?"

"Nope, so we going back to yours our we gonna sit in this Car park all day?"

Nick Laughed and started up the car, driving of into the Nevada Sunrise.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter, I promise the next chapter will be longer, I may have to up the rating, if you R&R tell me if you want some Cowboy lovin' involved or to keep it clean. I think I know what the majority will say.

And yes I intend to add more Yo!Bling stuff later when I get them back to work and apologizes for using 'ain't' to much and I will try and use 'haven't' too.

Thank you.


	5. I gotta go

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from this story.

I am sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I have been so busy, I hope this chapter makes up for it, but I may have to up the rating to M soon, because of what might happen in future chapters.

Enjoy!

As they pulled into Nick's car park, Sara turned around and looked at Nick, Nick caught the look she was giving him and turned to face her, the car at this point was parked and Nick took the keys out of the exhaust.

"Yes" Nick said breaking the silence.

"Oh nothing, just looking at the gorgeous man beside me."

Nick started blushing again, then he started thinking how about a year ago he nearly died and never got to tell her how he felt, 5 whole years working together and she never got to know how he felt, yes, it took him another year to finally tell her, but work got the better of them both.

"You no Nick, I was hoping we were gonna watch that film today, you know?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Nick smiled, as he climbed out his side of the car and made his way to the front door, he turned back to see Sara still sitting in the car, she shook her head and got out.

"So much for opening the door this time, suppose I can't expect you to do everything," She smiled.

"Oh yeah sorry, looks like I'll have to make it up to you." He said waggling his eyebrows.

They both entered the house where Nick took Sara's jacket and hung it up. Sara made her way over to the coach and sat down, and started to flick through the TV guide.

"Uh, you want something to drink, a soda maybe?"

"Yeah sure, you get any lemon ones?"

"I have loads!" Nick smiled and walked into the kitchen grabbing two lemon sodas, as he walked back, he saw Sara sitting on the couch flicking through the channels to find the correct channel for the film she wanted to watch, she had her shoes slung across the floor, Nick felt as if the two had been living together.

"Making yourself at home?" Nick politely asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry bout it, you can always make yourself feel at home here."

Nick walked over to Sara handing her one Lemon Soda, and sat down next to her, the film was about to start, Nick put his arm round Sara's shoulders and she leant onto Nick's chest.

Half way through the film Nick heard some sniffling noises, he looked down at Sara who had tears running down her face.

"Hay Sar, you no he didn't really die, it's only a film."

"Yeah, but it's so realistic, it makes you believe he died."

"I suppose so." Nick gently kissed Sara on the head.

About half an hour later, the film had ended, Nick took the two soda cans into the kitchen, as he made his way back through, he saw Sara standing there, big smile on her face, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Ready cowboy?"

"Um, you shore you want to do this?"

"Don't you?" Sara started to worry.

"Now did I saw that, don't worry, I was just asking, I wasn't gonna jump straight into this if you wasn't ready."

"I'm ready."

"Good."

Nick slowly walked over to Sara and they kissed romantically for a few moments, Sara was roaming Nick's side to find his hand, when she finally found it, she started heading to the stairs, they slowly proceeded up the stairs.

As they had reached Nick's bedroom they had parted from the kiss, Nick was frantically trying to take his shirt off.

"Hay Cowboy, there's no rush, we have all day!"

Nick stopped and Sara walked over grabbing each side of Nick's shirt and slowly pulled it over Nick's head.

When Sara could see Nick's face again he had a huge grin on his face, one of those trademark grins you get to see once in a while when he is in a good mood.

Sara and Nick were interlocked in another kiss when he phone started ringing.

"Didn't you take the phone of the hook?"

"Thought you did."

"No, you better answer it, probably Warrick got a new led on the case or something."

"Well, good for him."

"Nick." Sara said straight-faced.

"Ok, Ok, I'll get it"

Nick picked up the phone.

"Stokes."

"Yeah, whatever, Nick we have a new led on the case."

"Yeah Sara said you would."

"Sara, oh man you have to fill me in later."

"No, I didn't mean, never mind, see you in 10."

"See you."

Nick put the phone down and faced Sara.

"Well done, anyway I suppose better go then."

"No, no, stay here get some rest."

"In your house?"

"Yeah why not, I no I have clothes and stuff everywhere."

"OK, but you better hurry up on this lead, I'll be waiting."

Nick Smiled, "I'm of quicker I go, hopefully, quicker I get back."

Nick kissed Sara and walked out the room. Sara sat down on Nick's bed, this was totally not what she was expecting, but she was happy to no Nick wasn't bothered about letting her sleep in his bed, and when he wasn't there, he must be serious.

Sara lie down on the bed and soon fell asleep hoping soon to see Nick.

--------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for another short chapter, I know you were all waiting for something exciting but I have something up my sleeves, and because people were requesting Yo!Bling, I thought of a way.

Spoiler for next chapter.

"Oh God, I'll be right there."


End file.
